


Atonement

by lamujerdeplata



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamujerdeplata/pseuds/lamujerdeplata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Sharpe thought that after he helped Edith defeat his sister, that would be it. The fates have a different plan in mind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: I think that Thomas Sharpe is fully responsible for his actions, and the deaths of his previous wives. However, I also feel that there was some reason he appeared differently than the other ghosts, other than for dramatic effect. He died trying to protect Edith and even though he had done horrible things, he still had some good in him. I think this because he was kind to Edith before he knew she was Carter Cushing’s daughter. So, this is my take on why he returned as a ghost to help Edith against Lucille, and after. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Guillermo del Toro’s Crimson Peak.

Thomas Sharpe thought that when he died, he’d for sure go to Hell. The things he had done were horrid and unforgivable. So imagine his shock when he discovered he was a ghost, looking over his body as Lucille pulled it from the chair and hugged it tight as she sobbed. He was even more shocked to see the red streaming down his face and through his clothes. He never imagined his beloved sister would actually kill him, but she did.

 

Suddenly, Lucille lurched up. She swayed on her feet, still sobbing, both of their blood soaking her nightgown. There was a mad glint in her eye and she grasped the knife she had used to kill him. He could hear Edith calling for him and he felt his heart drop to his feet when Lucille registered the noise. Her lips drew back into a sneer and her sobs turned into snarls. She flew from the room, her nightgown flying behind her. He tried to follow his sister, but found he couldn’t move. His spirit was frozen over the chair he had died in. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t hear the fight going on outside. He cried out as he heard Edith yelp in pain before the gears of the elevator began moving, no doubt carrying her down to the doctor. Lucille’s snarls faded as she raced down after Edith.

 

_You lied to me!_

I did…

_You poisoned me!_

I did…

_You said you loved me!_

I do…

I love you… Edith.

 

His words rang through Thomas’ head. He closed his eyes, and imagined Edith in front of him. He _had_ to help her! When he opened them, he was outside, wind and snow whipping around him. His machine whorled behind him and he saw his sister’s back in front of him. Edith stood in front of her, a shovel pointed at Lucille’s face. Her brown eyes looked at him, widening fractionally. She could see him! He nodded to her and her eyes hardened as she addressed his sister.

 

“Turn around!”

 

Lucille turned to him, his name on her lips and her blue eyes wide. He didn’t even flinch when Edith swung the shovel at her head, a crunch and metallic clang ringing through the air. His sister fell. Blood oozed from the wound on her head as she rose, once again facing Edith. She was completely mad, ready to kill the Edith or Edith her.

 

“I won’t stop until you kill me, or I kill you,” she growled, blood spilling from her mouth.

 

With a resounding bang, Lucille’s skull caved in, “I heard you the first time.”

 

Edith lowered the shovel and turned her gaze from the dead woman to the ghost in front of her. He didn’t say anything, just stared, eyes full of guilt and apology. Tears welled in her brown eyes as she approached him, hand outreached. He could feel her touch against his cheek, and he leaned into it as he closed his eyes. He felt odd then and realized that Edith’s hand was going through him. He opened his eyes to see her pulling her hand back, a tear running down her cheek. His ghostly figure smoking around her fingers. He vanished from sight.

_Goodbye…_

 

★★★★★

 

When Thomas became aware, it was like he was waking up from a long sleep. Still a ghostly white, he spun around, taking in his surroundings. It was the Cushing house. It was night, and he could see rain pelt against the windows. Was it spring? He stood in the foyer, the chandelier’s warm glow shining down on him, or rather, _through_ him. From what he could tell, it appeared his Edith was moving back into her family home.

 

His Edith? Had he the right to think of her as such? He loved her, yes, and she him… but after all that he’d done? His thoughts didn’t have long to wander though, because a soft gasp sounded behind him. Swirling around, he saw Edith (his?) standing at the staircase, a hand braced on the banister. She was as lovely as the day he met her. The cut on her cheek had healed, and she looked far healthier than she did when he saw her last at Allerdale Hall. His eyes widened when he saw the swell of her stomach.

 

“Thomas?” she breathed.

 

He nodded, not sure if he could speak, either because he was a ghost or because of the shock of realizing she was pregnant. Was it his, or had he been gone so long that she moved on? As if sensing his thought, her hand came to rest on her belly as she approached him.

 

“Its yours. I don’t know how it survived, with the poisoning, and then the fall,” he frowned at the thought, “but it did. I found out shortly after returning to America. I kept getting sick and Alan thought that… well he… he suspected I was pregnant. It turns out he was right.”

 

Edith stood in front of him now, her brown eyes searching his. He smiled softly at her, a ghostly hand reaching towards his unborn child. He stopped, however, before he touched Edith’s belly, unsure. The blonde merely smiled back at him. He reached again, this time touching her belly, feeling the life inside. His hand didn’t go through, like her fingers the last time he saw her. The child’s life was calm and innocent, and though his heart had stopped beating a long time ago, he felt love bloom in his heart for both Edith and the child.

 

“I love you,” he spoke.

 

She smiled sadly, “I love you too.”

 

And then her eyes were searching the room, tears pooling in them. A soft sound of distress came from her quivering lips as she reached her hand for him. She couldn’t see him, he realized. His shoulders slumped and he called her name, wondering if she could still hear him. She couldn’t.

 

A servant called to her from the hallway to her left, inquiring if she was all right. Edith nodded in response, a shaky smile on her lips. The servant left, a reluctant look in her eye.

 

Edith turned down the opposite hall, towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and returned upstairs. Thomas followed her. She took a long sip before she turned down the covers of her bed and climbed in. She took another long sip before turning off the light and going to sleep. He placed a light kiss upon her brow, his lips sinking into the flesh as smoky tendrils spiraling upwards from the contact.

 

★★★★★

 

The months following her return to America found Edith under tremendous scrutiny and the primary source of gossip for Mrs. McMichael and her daughter Eunice. Still bitter over what had transpired with Thomas, the McMichael women made it their mission to make Edith’s life as miserable as possible. Thankfully, Alan was there for her at every possible moment. He made sure his mother and sister knew his thoughts on their actions, and soon, most people stopped listening to the two women. They, however, still wondered about what happened to the young woman. News had reached Buffalo about the wicked deeds of the Sharpe siblings, and most pitied Edith for her unfortunate involvement with them. Others, however, scorned her and her unborn child. This enraged Thomas, but he could do little about it.

 

He would never stop being grateful to Alan McMichael. In the months leading up to the birth of his child, the man became a rock in Edith’s life. It was obvious how much he loved her, but Edith paid this affection little mind, and Thomas was secretly pleased by this. He was in awe of her continuously expanding belly, and the changing shape of it whenever his child kicked against its mother’s stomach. She was less in awe of it, as often times the child kicked a little too hard for her liking. Still, she loved her child and couldn’t wait for its arrival.

 

In the months leading to the birth, Edith occupied her time with writing. She wrote of her time at Allerdale Hall and the ghosts she encountered. She wrote many drafts of the story, sometimes throwing the old ones into the fire, sometimes weeping over them. But Alan was there to comfort her, and Thomas was there, keeping silent watch. He saw the two grow closer together, and his heart silently ached, but nothing came of it their affection.

 

That is, until two weeks before his child was born. The two blondes were arguing, over what Thomas didn’t really know. The next thing he knew, Alan had pulled Edith in and kissed her fully on the mouth. She responded almost immediately and gripped at his face and hair, drawing him close to her. The pulled apart after several long moments. Alan gazed at her with an affectionate smile, his thumbs rubbing circles into her cheeks,

 

“I love you,” he whispered, and Thomas’ heart broke a little.

 

“And I love you,” Edith said, “But Alan, I still love him. Oh God, I love Thomas too.”

 

Edith began to cry, silently first, but sobs followed like thunder after a lightening. Alan looked pained, but he drew her to him in a hug nonetheless. Thomas’ heart broke a little more. He didn’t want for his love to cause her such pain, but he was also selfish enough to want her to love him still.

 

★★★★★

 

Anna Amelia Sharpe-Cushing arrived on a balmy summer day, just as dusk was turning to night. Her mother had labored for hours, sweat pouring down her face as she pushed. Alan waited downstairs, pacing, but Thomas was there, whispering words of support into her ear even though she couldn’t hear him. His heart burst with joy when he heard the baby’s cries, and saw Edith’s face morph from pain into a bright smile and happy laugh. The midwife placed the squirming bundle into her awaiting arms, and tears fell from Edith’s eyes. Tears were falling from his eyes too, though they disappeared into puffs of smoke the moment they rolled off his face. This was so different from when Lucille had given birth. This time, there was love and happiness of the new life.

 

The midwife had gone to fetch Alan, leaving Edith alone with the newborn girl. Her eyes widened suddenly and her head whipped up to face him, her face shocked. Edith mouthed his name and tears sprang to her eyes again. He smiled widely at her and reached a hand down to the baby’s head. He was shocked when he made contact with dark hair upon her head. He still wasn’t used to the fact he could touch things. Edith’s hand covered his, but she wasn’t shocked by the contact. His eyes flickered between her and the baby, before asking,

 

“What will you name her?”

 

“I was thinking Amelia, after my mother,” she said, a gently hand brushing along the soft curve of the baby’s cheek.

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” he choked.

 

“Would you like to give her a name?” she asked.

 

 “Anna,” he replied after a moment, shocked by her question.

 

Edith smiled at him, wide and bright then, “Anna Amelia it is then.”

 

He smiled back but then sobered, “I love you Edith, and I’ll never stop. But I want you to be _happy_ , I want our daughter to be happy. So please, be happy, don’t hold onto the past. I am a ghost, and as you told me once, ghosts are metaphors of the past. You love Alan, and it’s all right. Be with him. Be happy.”

 

Tears sprang to her eyes as he spoke, filling with gratitude too. Gone was the guilt of leaving him behind. His blessing had gifted her with the freedom to choose again, to let go of the guilt.

 

“Thank you Thomas,” she breathed.

 

He heard footsteps drawing near, so he smiled to Edith one last time before whispering to his daughter, “I love you Anna.”

 

He kissed the baby’s forehead and vanished from view, leaving tendrils of white smoke in his wake. He was still there, but now was content to watch the scene unfold before him. He had made his peace with Edith moving on. The birth of his little girl making him realize that she and her mother deserved all the happiness in the world.

 

Alan entered the room, the midwife close behind him. He smiled widely at Edith, and she to him. He sat beside her, perched on the corner of the bed. Staribf down at the sleeping baby in her arms, his eyes grew wide in wonder. His hand floated over her head, as if he was afraid that touching the small girl would break her. Edith nudged him with her shoulder, and he turned his awed eyes to her. She offered the baby to him, and Alan cradled the precious bundle in his arms. Tears sprung to his eyes as he held the sleeping girl,

 

“What’s her name,” he whispered.

 

“Anna Amelia Sharpe-Cushing,” Edith replied gently.

 

“Hello Anna.”

 

Alan didn’t care about her Sharpe name. In his eyes, Anna was perfect no matter what.

 

★★★★★

 

Two months after Anna was born, Edith and Alan married. There was gossip about them, as many thought it odd that Alan would want to tie himself to a woman who’s child was not his own. Especially when Anna started to look very much like her father in the coming weeks after her birth. Her dark hair curled, and her nose already showed signs of forming into the straight lines of her father’s. But even though she looked very much like a Sharpe, Alan loved her as his own. More times then not, Alan awoke with the baby at night, rocking her to sleep and murmuring loving words to her. By God, he loved that little girl. Thomas watched it all, and was glad.

 

Three years after Anna was born, Edith gave birth again. This time to a boy with golden hair like his parents. For a moment, Thomas feared his daughter would share the same fate as him and his sister, but then remembered that she was loved and well cared for, unlike him and Lucille. At first, Anna was fearful of a sibling, thinking that her Mama and Papa were replacing her, but Alan and Edith quickly put those thoughts to rest. After Carter was born, the parents made sure to spend as much time with both of their children as possible, especially after rumors started again about Anna. It wasn’t hard to see she was different from her family. While they were blonde, she was raven-haired, and while her brother shared their mother’s rounded features, hers were sharp and angular, like her father’s. Thomas’ heart ached to comfort his daughter when the harsh words of Mrs. McMichael reached her ears, but again was grateful to Alan when he did what he wanted so desperately to do.

 

When Anna was five, she saw her father for the first time. Her Papa had gifted her with a puppy that Christmas, and Anna loved Boxer very much. One day, in early January, Anna was playing with the puppy and tripped down the stairs. Her skull would have crashed into the banister, but cool arms wrap around her. They lifted her into a sitting position on the stairs, and a white figure kneeled before her. For a moment, the little girl was afraid. A pale man gazed at her, his sunken, yellow eyes staring at her with worry. Red smoke puffed up from a hole in his face, but his features were kind.

 

“Daddy?”

 

The man’s yellow eyes widened, before he nodded earnestly. Her Mama had told her that she had a Papa _and_ a Daddy. Her Daddy had died before she was born, protecting Mama, but he loved her very much. She also told her to not be afraid if she saw him and showed her a photo so that the little girl knew what he looked like. The man in front of her looked different from the photo Mama had shown her, with his sunken eyes and white skin, but Anna could still see it was him.

 

“Hello, Anna,” he spoke softly.

 

The little girl threw her arms around the ghost, and didn’t go through him. Thomas almost cried as he felt his little girl hug him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her in return, and for a moment forgot that he was dead. He felt drowsy suddenly, and knew something was wrong. Pulling back from his daughter, he cupped her face in his hands, and brushed the hair from her face. While Anna had inherited his sharp features and dark hair, her mother’s eyes gazed up at him as he spoke.

 

“My little girl, I love you, remember that.”

 

She nodded her little head, “Of course Daddy. I love you too.”

 

He smiled at her, and placed kiss on her brow before his hands sunk into her face and she lost her grip on him. He disappeared just as Edith turned the corner into the foyer. She froze, just glimpsing at Thomas before he disappeared entirely. Anna’s eyes filled with tears as she whispered for her Daddy, and then she began to sob. Edith rushed to her daughter and sat down besides her, pulling the sobbing child onto her lap. She rocked her daughter, stroking her hair.

 

Edith almost began to cry herself when she noticed the unseen presence she knew was Thomas was gone. _Thomas was gone_. Alan came in minutes later, worried by the sounds of Anna’s sobs. He looked on in confusion for a moment, as he saw Edith’s bereaved face. He quickly stepped towards his girls and pulled them both into his arms. Anna crawled from Edith’s lap to his, and clung to him like a lifeline. That night, Edith told him what happened, and his heart bled for Anna.

Thomas wouldn’t be seen for years.

 

★★★★★

 

The next time Thomas became aware, he again stood in the foyer of the Cushing house. An early morning sun shown in from the windows, illuminating particles of dust in the air as he took in his surroundings, his ghostly figure smoking white and red. Just like last time, a gasped sounded behind him, and he swirled around to face who he thought was Edith. But it was Anna. He froze, his baby girl was grown up. She stood, much like her mother had, with a hand braced against the banister. What a woman she had grown into, beautiful and curved. Her dark hair was piled onto her head in an elegant style, a veil trailing behind her on the stairs. _Oh_ … his daughter was getting married. He saw the ring glint on her finger as she descended the stairs, coming to stand before him. Her dress was beautiful, and she stood before him with a grace that matched her beauty.

 

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes, “Hello, Daddy.”

 

“Hello, Anna,” he smiled back.

 

This time, it was Anna who reached for him, cupping his cheek. He covered her hand with his, gazing at his daughter with a loving smile. The tears didn’t fall, but her lips quivered.

 

“You look beautiful. You’ve grown into such a lovely woman,” he spoke softly

 

She blushed, “Thank you Daddy. I’m getting married today…”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“His name is James. Papa and Carter gave him a hard time about wanting to marry me, especially Carter. I think he’s upset to loose he chess partner,” she said as she drew her hand from his face, lacing their fingers together as they fell into the space between them.

 

“And what does your mother think?” he inquired.

 

His daughter frowned for a moment, her eyes downcast, “Mama died two winters ago… She got sick… and, um…”

 

His heart splintered and broke, “Oh Anna, I’m sorry, love. I didn’t know.”

 

She squeezed his fingers as she looked up at him again, “It’s okay Daddy. We’re okay. Papa was really sad, but he’s better now, and Carter’s been so strong.”

 

“And now you’re getting married,” he intoned.

 

“Sharpe?” a shocked voiced sounded from his left.

 

Thomas and Anna turned to see Alan, frozen in the doorway that led to a sitting room. He had aged, white hair at his temples and crows feet at his eyes. Thomas nodded, unsure of what to do. Alan stepped forward,

 

“When Edith told me you watched over her and Anna, I didn’t believe it at first… but then you saved Anna from falling down the stairs…” he spoke softly, still shocked.

 

“I couldn’t leave them…” the ghost whispered.

 

Alan nodded in response, still shocked.

 

Thomas turned back to his daughter, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she said and he disappeared.

 

Thomas saw his daughter wed a kind man. James looked at Anna with such love and adoration, and Thomas was certain she would be all right. Anna saw him again that night, as she and James were leaving for their honeymoon. Her father’s ghostly figure stood apart from the crowd of well-wishers, a soft smile playing at his lips. She smiled brightly at him before turning back to her husband.

 

★★★★★

 

Over the years, Thomas came in and out of awareness. He saw his grandchildren, and their grandchildren. He saw them fight in wars and grow old. He saw his daughter die, and held her hand as she ascended into a bright light. He held his great-grandson’s hand as he died from a gunshot wound, war raging around them. He watched over his family, until one day, he was set free.

 

★★★★★

 

A young woman lay on a blanket spread over green grass, soaking in the sun. In her hands was a reprint of her great-something-grandmother’s book, _Crimson Peak_. Edith Cushing’s ghost novels had always intrigued Anna, though her mother would say they were stories with ghosts _in_ them. Edith’s writing was captivating, and _Crimson Peak_ was Anna’s favorite of all the novels written by her. Anna was alone, a late summer breeze picking up strands of hair and fluttering the book’s pages as she read. The lake-fill at Northwestern University was always her favorite place to unwind, and as a student, she took full advantage of it. She especially liked it when she was the only one there, and the only thing she could hear was the lapping of waves against the rocks and the wind rustle in the trees at her back.

 

“Anna?” a British voice called behind her.

 

She turned and froze, “Holy shit.”

 

A man stood (floated?) before her, translucent and pure white. His vest was an eerie yellow, almost rust colored, and had bloody holes in it and at his pale shoulders. Red smoke oozed from a hole in his face and his eyes were yellow. Thomas Sharpe! It was the ghost of Thomas Sharp! _He’s real?!_

 

“How do you know my name?” she breathed out.

 

He frowned, “Forgive me. You look like my… my daughter.”

 

_No way_ , “Anna Cushing-Wallace? Edith Cushing’s daughter?”

He nodded and she spoke again, “She’s my great-grandmother, or something like that,” she said.

 

_This is really happening, isn’t it?_ She thought.

 

“Then you are my descendant. I am – was – Anna’s father,” the ghost said.

 

_Oh no waaaay,_ “But – whaa – how are you here? You died over a hundred years ago!”

 

The ghost walked (or did he float?) towards her, and sat beside her blanket. White smoke trailed behind him and fluttered in the wind. _He looks sad_ , Anna thought.

 

“I don’t know. I wake up every now and again, always in the presence of a family member – a descendent. The last time was during the Vietnam War,” he spoke softly, his eyes downcast.

 

“Oh my god. My grandfather is always telling us about a guardian angel that saved him when he was overseas! Was that you?” He looked puzzled, “In Vietnam, Gramps said a white figure knocked him to the ground just as his unit was shot at. The guy next to him was killed, and he probably would have been too if the angel hadn’t knocked him down. So, was that you?”

 

Thomas nodded and Anna’s eyes widened “Whow…”

 

“Indeed. If I may ask, where are we?” he was looking at her now.

 

“We’re in Chicago, well, technically Evanston. It’s a suburban town of Chicago. I go to school here, at Northwestern University,” she gestured behind Thomas, “you can see the Chicago skyline from here too.”

 

The ghost turned and with an awed voice said, “Its beautiful.”

 

She smiled, “Yep.”

 

The ghost turned back to her with a small smile. She grinned back at him. _Man, this is so weird, but cool at the same time._

 

For a moment, it was if Thomas was staring at his daughter again. Her dark hair was the same, as was her nose. Her lips were fuller, however, and her eyes a light hazel. She was just as lovely as his Anna though. When he told her as much, the girl blushed bright red.

 

She asked suddenly, “Can I call you Grandpa? I mean… you kind of are, right?”

 

“Of course, you may call me as you wish,” he said, shocked, but with a warm heart.

 

“Grandpa, if you don’t mind telling me, why haven’t you moved on yet?”

 

He frowned, “I suppose I am atoning for my sins,” he gestured to the book in her grasp, “As I’m sure you’ve read, I have quite a few.”

 

She gaped, “Yeah you did awful things,” he looked guilty, “BUT you’ve also done so much! There’re stories about an angel protecting our family, not just from Gramps! You’ve protected us for so long, you should be able to move on!”

 

“If only, dear girl,” he muttered, a sad smile playing across his lips.

 

She reached for him, and Thomas wasn’t shocked when she was able to grasp his hand, so many had been able to do so throughout the years, “Then I’m telling you Grandpa, _let go_. I forgive you for your sins. I want you to be at peace. Our family wants you to be at peace.”

 

And like that, it was if the shackles he didn’t know he carried snapped open and released him. He felt physically warm, a sensation he’d forgotten the feel of. He saw his hands darkened to a skin color, no longer translucent. Anna gasped as the wound in his cheek healed, and his face morphed into one of a living man. His yellow eyes became blue and his hair black. Thomas was whole again.

 

 His descendent stared at him with awe, a grin plastered across her face. It dropped suddenly, her jaw going slack and her eyes wide as she looked behind him. He followed her gaze.

 

His Anna stood there, looking young and beautiful. She was smiling softly at him. His daughter, his little girl. She stepped forward and reached out a hand. _It’s time to come home, Daddy_ … she said. He turned with tears in his eyes to the Anna beside him.

 

“Oh you precious child,” he gripped her face in his hands, “thank you so much.”

 

“Anytime Grandpa,” she smiled, tears misting her vision.

 

With tears falling freely, he placed a gently kiss upon her forehead and rose. He stared at the girl for a moment before turning to his daughter. She was still smiling gently as he took her hand. Her brown eyes were happy and shone with love. She turned to the girl, who was now standing. The spirit smiled widely and nodded her head towards her. The girl nodded back, grinning once again. Thomas looked at the girl, his heart full of gratitude and warmth. His daughter squeezed his hand, and turning back to her she said, _Let’s go Daddy_ … They faded into nothingness, leaving a white glow in their wake. There were no smoke trails chasing after Thomas this time.

 

The girl, also named Anna, stood there for a moment, tears silently streaming down her face. She felt happy. She turned to pick up her phone from the blanket and dialed a number. The other line picked up.

 

“Gramps?” she said tearily, “You will never believe what just happened.

 

★★★★★

 

Years later, Thomas came back one last time. He led the girl named Anna, now an old woman, to the light and ascended with her. Their family greeted them with happy smiles and loving words.

 

Thomas was at peace.

  



End file.
